My Pride and PrejudiceRon and Hermione part 1
by Ronsbride
Summary: Well here's my turn on the adapation. I love this book to death! so i wanted to do something different. Ron as Mr. Bingley and Hermione as Elziabeth Bennet. i know strange but Harry as Mr. Darcy. read and find out more...there is a twist in characters.


Welcome to my Pride and prejudice

Part 1  
Cast:

Mr. Darcy-Harry  
Elizabeth Bennet-Hermione  
Mr. Bingley-Ron  
Caroline Bingley-Ginny  
Charlotte Lucas-Lavender  
Mr. Wickham-Victor Krum  
Mr. Collins-Neville

Lady Catherine de Bourg- Mrs. Weasley  
Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Bennet-Hermione's Parents

Elizabeth Bennet walked passed clothes moving them aside her, they had hanged there for sometime her mother never made a notice to get them down. Fiddled in her plans to make Elizabeth a bride. Her father had been in the fields, half pass two already and yet he was still there. Mud all over her shoes, she knew her mother wouldn't allow it in the house. Simple house had to have rules to dazzle the mind. Lizzie could barley keep with all 40 of them. Her mother maybe clingy but she was sure harsh on rules. The wooden door half splintered from the last storm they had, she was careful not to cut her hands. Wiping her shoes on the dirty mat, she clutched the handle and walked inside. It was a nice day to be outside yes but inside seemed to be the place to be. Here is where she learned, taught at home wasn't a bad thing.

Her mom taught her most of what was to be a young lady; Miss Elizabeth Bennet was a woman. A child to some, but Lizzie thought otherwise. There were a few letters on the table, letters of some importance. Grabbing the letters in her hands, she must wait till her father came back.

Peering out the window she hoped he would appear soon. Scanning them her mother walked in, fanning herself from the heat that was brought in the house.

"Lizzie what are those?" she asked.

Lizzie through them on the table, surprise not to see more of Netherfield letters. It was high time someone bought the place.

Her mother race quickly to the table dropping her fan in the process, the way Lizzie must have dropped the letters she knew there was something for her to go to.

The sound of rattle paper was heard as Lizzie walked to up the steps, it was time to study.

"Lizzie! Lizzie there is a letter from Netherfield. Its high time someone got that place" she called up the steps. Of course the woman could be heard all though the house. Lizzie's door shut the minute she opened her mouth.

Yet again she would have to hear her that she should go see who it was. Her mother eager at every chance she got to help her daughter's to-be husband. _Marry rich then get a chance to know them,_ that's what she would say. Lizzie had no locks for doors but the clear sign of being in her room gave her mother to tell the whole house they might go to Netherfield. Laying on her bed it seemed that studying wasn't her answer to finding a purpose of during something to get her mind off her mother's ambitions. Rolling eyes would do no good. Her father wouldn't matter who she married as long as she was happy. Happiness was his ambition. Her mother had too much of it.

Lizzie heard her father come in. The noise was the commotion downstairs of her mother trying to get him to open the letters was the last thing he wanted to do. Sitting in his rocking chair, he began to relax by the fire. Lizzie ran down the steps hoping not to be bothered by her mother. The sunlight room began to grow dark as she walked in the kitchen. Off the steps she must have gotten her mother's attention before she reached to the kitchen.

"Oh Lizzie come and sit" she said. Lizzie feared to turn for her father would be forced to read the letters. Rolling her eyes she turned anyway. There sat her mother by her father.

"Mum please I need to eat I don't want to be bothered by news of Netherfield, please Papa let me eat" Lizzie said.

Her father scratched his head; he saw her eagerness to get away. However Mrs. Bennet urged him to read the letter. Of course Lizzie had to be there. Her mother wanted her to be excited.

"Where are those letters?" "Ah…. here they are" "Yes here they are… Lizzie come sit down beside your mother"

Lizzie painfully walked to her parents, "I'd rather stand Papa" Her mother gave a grin that Lizzie tried hard to ignore.

The opening of the letter and reading seemed to take so long.

_Netherfield hall will become the home of one Mr. Bingley from London. His sister as well Miss Caroline Bingley is set to attend the home with her brother….._

Seems there goes another man with 5000 a year. Though rich Elizabeth already felt bored with whom he was. Trying to leave her mother told her to stay.

"5000 a year. Lizzie!" her shrills became louder as she was told more. Maybe she should marry this Mr. Bingley.

"Seems he is to be accompanied by a man Mr. Darcy" her father said. He wondered about this Mr. Darcy for some time, it was like he knew his name.

"May I go Papa" Lizzie insisted as he finished the letter. Her father nodded looking at the letter more, Mrs. Bennet called Lizzie back but Lizzie went straight to the kitchen to get what she came for. Rumors about this Mr. Bingley were told around for some time before this letter.

Few other letters were there, but just news of the town's progress. For the next few days she had heard of this Mr. Darcy and his reputation and his friend Mr. Bingley. Rumor after rumor said that Mr. Bingley was _rude, arrogant, and stubborn. _Head-strong was what Lizzie would call him. But this man of 5000 a year could be worth a few head-strong moments.

She, barley knew the man. However this Mr. Darcy she was very interested in. He was worth more than Mr. Bingley's pride. Lizzie had caught up with Charlotte Lucas in town. Talk of the town they brought up Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

"I highly doubt that the rumors of Mr. Bingley are true. He is after a rich man, Lizzie you of all people should come to Netherfield there is to be a ball" she said.

Balls weren't Lizzie's thing, but she did love to dance. "The course of Bingley reputation might deceive him. Maybe he is a good man nonetheless Mum has put me out for half of Derbyshire to see." They both laughed, "Seriously Charlotte there is no stopping her, she won't trust a woman such as her won't"

"I'm sure she wants you to be happy. Not all of us can afford to be romantic, you know that" They began to head for Lizzie's home. Charlotte was okay walking back home; to talk to her best friend was good enough talk. Pleads and pleaded Lizzie agreed to go to Netherfield. She was sure that it was a chance to met men she liked, not at her mothers standards.

The ball came that night, all dressed up ladies from all over. Lizzie Bennet was dressed in white, though she hated dressing for a huge ball such as this but it was worth it. She arrived separate from her parents; it was her mother's pride that begged her to have her own way of getting there. The coach stopped as Lizzie's heart did. Nerves set in when the driver opened the door. There she noticed grander coaches than hers. They were lovely; the moment came when she wished that she could have one. Stepping out she saw Charlotte right away. Though the crowd of couples, she found her.

"Lizzie" she gasped at how she looked. "Hello, well this is Netherfield Hall is it?" Lizzie took a glance at the grand mansion. Spectacular it was to see such a grand home in fine condition. There were lights outside as it lit the whole street when you came up. The gravel was crushed not in huge blocks.

"For 5000 a year he seems to have his work cut out for him" Lizzie and Charlotte laughed as they reached the entrance to go inside. Already a huge line to go in, Lizzie tried to pear in before they reached inside.

Then came there turn, as they came in they were greeted by sculptures and pictures of all over. Everything was white, the occasion of a grand party. Lizzie stared at the beautiful birds that sat in their cages to be admired. The smell of roses was everywhere, as well as perfume. Noticing white candles, white rugs and china. It was fantastic; Lizzie had never seen such a grand house. Charlotte walked off without Lizzie to get a drink and meet others mainly friends.

Lizzie twirled herself around to stare up at the chandler above her, pearls on them there was no match to it. Her mother would approve of such a place. Surely a woman of her age would grow graceful and peacefully to such money. Enough thinking about her mother she looked around, the music she heard just beside the room told her it was very elegant, soft and kind.

Lizzie found herself in another room where there was food, grand loads of it. She wasn't that hungry, she had a hard enough time to get use to the grand palace. She couldn't wait to meet this Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy.

"Try the chicken it's the best" a voice said. Lizzie turned to notice a man, tall yet broad shoulders. His face seemed to tell her he was rich, by his clothes as well. His brown eyes she could not see why this man was without a lady by his side.

"I doubt to eat it sir" she said. "Really?" he joked. His hands behind his back he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Yes I say I am" "Enjoying Netherfield?" "Yes, it's grand enough for a queen to live; surely Mr. Bingley is wealthy to afford Persian rugs and silk" To him it seemed like an insult but he did not tell her that. The handsome man began to talk to more to Lizzie, both never gave their names seems they forgot.

Lizzie admired him; he was of course a very bright man. He seemed to talk out of wit, his pride showed through. Maybe he was to prideful, but down to earth enough for Lizzie to smile at his every word. Soon she noticed her mother talking to some woman, ones that seemed to snicker at her mother's words, behind her back.

Lizzie walked away when he was talking to her, he didn't seem right for her to walk away.

"Miss" he called. Lizzie came to her mother, "Mum where's Papa?" she asked. The man came right behind Lizzie as soon as she got her mother's answer she left the man empty handed.

Lizzie walked her way pass the crowd, almost caught in between some of them. Her arm hit one man, "Sorry sir" she explained. The rusty hair man turned to her. He had been talking to his sister, "Look at the outfit"

Lizzie found her father soon enough by the piano. "Papa mum needs you" she said quickly. He stared for a moment; he didn't want to go to her. He knew his wife of all women was very eager to talk to the entire guest about her daughter and new-be homes that she wishes she lives in. Lizzie begged her father to get her; still he told her that she should be left alone.

Lizzie next went to find Charlotte but was interrupted by the music stopping. Lizzie stopped herself, to look at why it stopped. But she herself wanted to find Charlotte, a glance around the room from where she was, she noticed her just a few feet from her.

"Charlotte" she called in a whisper. The crowd became silent; Charlotte turned her head to see Lizzie. Coming to at once they both stared up near the violinist. There stood three people. A woman who by the looks of where Lizzie was standing seemed to hate the room of people for her own good, her smirk to them gave away her bitter thoughts. Second was the man she just talked to, handsome he stood in the light. The there was the rusty colored hair man, his expression examined the room just like the woman but he seemed to have more on his mind than he knew.

"Who are they?" Lizzie asked. "Well on the left is Miss Bingley and on the right is her brother Mr. Bingley," "And the man with the handsome smile?" "That is Mr. Darcy… he is sure a fine match for any women. He is at least twice as much as Mr. Bingley who is his best friend"

Lizzie stared right at Mr. Darcy, he was a fine match. However as they passed the bowing crowd the glance of one Mr. Bingley took hold of Elizabeth's eyes. Bowing she looked up to see him turn back to his walking. Charlotte stared back at her friend. "Mr. Bingley seems to like you" she whispered.

"I hardly doubt it" Lizzie whispered back.

Soon with the music started back up again, Lizzie was pulled aside by her mother. Charlotte came with them. "Mum" Lizzie begged as she was pulled to meet all three hosts. Charlotte came beside Lizzie; at least she wouldn't be embarrassed then.

Lizzie caught the eyes of Mr. Darcy a smile passed her lips,

"_This is Mrs. Bennet, a Miss Charlotte Lucas and Miss Elizabeth Bennet"_

Elizabeth bowed just like her mother and Charlotte. "So glad you can make it to Netherfield Miss Bennet" Mr. Darcy said.

"It's a pleasure" "It sure it Mr. Darcy we have heard that parties such as these are grand, for myself Lizzie will find it a good home hopefully" her mother said.

Mr. Darcy gave a smile, Lizzie became embarrassed once again. "And you Mr. Bingley what do you think of Netherfield" Charlotte asked.

"It seems suitable enough" he replied.

"I'm sure that Netherfield will please you sir. For I myself walk the country side it's a pleasure to gain" Lizzie said.

"It's a pleasure to walk?" Mr. Bingley asked.

Lizzie gave a smile, but Charlotte was more in love with him than women in the room. "If walking is a pleasure than I say it is" Lizzie said.

"Then I sure I can ride. Do you ride Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Bingley had gain a conversation that Lizzie found wasted by words. Her mother began to talk to Mr. Darcy, he could not go anywhere without her saying a few words to him. He himself wanted to talk to Elizabeth.

"I'm sure a lady like _Elizabeth Bennet_ could only afford a carriage" The grace of one Miss Caroline Bingley came into their conversation. She was the worst of all impressions to set Elizabeth off.

"On the contrary, I have experience in horses just like any of course I don't have the grace as the rich do. They ride too gracefully I'm afraid. But you can say anything Miss Bingley I have no objections to putting one foot over the other so that when the horse bumps you off instead of falling off gracefully you fall flat on your face" Lizzie told her.

Beside them Lizzie heard Darcy laugh. Lizzie held back her laughter and just bowed to them both out of her kindness. Bingley stared as she walked off, "Spiteful isn't she?" his sister said.

Bingley looked down and then back at the guests, Charlotte however wasn't ready to talk to him after that and she went to find Lizzie. Bingley stood there thinking of this Miss Bennet. His eyes gazed the room when he walked around his sister not far behind him. Mr. Darcy was looking for her as well but Bingley noticed her dancing with someone else and his heart skipped……….


End file.
